


You Were Always My Favorite

by tokillamocking_girl



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crush, F/F, First Love, One Shot, Realization, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillamocking_girl/pseuds/tokillamocking_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison wonders when it all changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Always My Favorite

Alison didn’t know when it had happened. One moment, Emily had been like the rest of them, one of the four who followed her, worshiped her. They all made her feel like a goddess, since they were her followers. Yet, now Emily wasn’t a follower anymore. The dark haired swimmer was the one at her side, leading the pack as they walked through the halls of Rosewood High, the one she called at one am on a Tuesday because she was bored. They all would answer and say the right things but Emily always said them best and her voice was the sweetest over the phone, just like in person. It was Emily that she looked at when she made a comment that was supposed to be witty and if she wasn’t smiling, Alison would feel a slight pang of rejection. Alison would go to those lame swim meets, sometimes as Vivian, sometimes as herself. Of course she cheered for her friend, and afterwards, she would call Emily up and they would get Pinkberry and hang out at the Fields house, since Em was lucky and an only child. 

When CeCe had suggested that Alison get better, hipper friends, rattling off what was wrong with all of them, when the older girl got to Emily, Alison had narrowed her eyes and all but growled ‘no’

When CeCe had chuckled and asked why, Alison had only one response.

_She’s my favorite_


End file.
